


Who will save you now

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo saves Thorin in BoFA using the ring, but then he forgets to take it off and finds himself on the wrong side of Thorin´s blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who will save you now

 

He could hear steps coming closer and turning around he pointed Orcist forward in case it was one of the surviving orcs. The blade easily pierced through something in front of him, but he couldn´t see anything there. He heard a gasp and that small sound made him go weak at the knees.

 

“No…“

 

A body fell in his arms. A body that very much resembled one of a hobbit even though he couldn´t see it. That changed within a moment and he was suddenly presented with a dreadful sight. Bilbo was dirty, his clothes torn in many places and blood pouring from his chest. His eyes were wide open, mouth opening at the difficulty to breathe.

 

“Bilbo…how…. no! Hold on, please! Please! I´m sorry.....“  His voice betrayed him. Bilbo was looking at him with fear in his eyes, tears making clean traces on the bruised bloody face.

 

“You saved me again. I´m so sorry. I…..“ He couldn´t continue. Bilbo took hold of his hand, his grip weak, but still there.

 

“Shh…tsalright“ he whispered before his eyes closed. Thorin pulled him to his chest and cried as never before. No matter that his mad self threatened to kill this small creatue, he would never hurt him on purpose. But that was exactly what he did. He killed him. The one who wanted to have nothing to do with battles and fighting, but came to his aid even after all he had put him through.

 

Bilbo´s grip on his hand weakened and Thorin could feel the last beats of his heart slow and eventually cease completely.

 

“No….no….no…“ he kept murmuring through the tears, rocking the lifeless body in his arms.  All elves, men and dwarves suddenly stopped in their steps when the king´s broken cry echoed through the battlefield.    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I´ve got tumblr now if anyone is interested http://thorinscoatofmajesty.tumblr.com/


End file.
